Fireworks
by sentimental boy
Summary: Logan's mom always told him that when he kissed his true love, there would be fireworks. Cargan.


**I hate how I did the dialouge and the ending and I kinda hate how there's not really a plot in this, but I actually wrote something so I'm posting it. I can't sleep, so I'mma work on the new chapter Cargan story I have planned :~)**

* * *

><p>Logan's mom always told him that he'd see fireworks when he kissed his true love, so he sort of expects to see them when Camille grabs his face and jams their lips together. He doesn't expect the hollow feeling that starts to build up in his stomach. He swallows around the lump in his throat and smiles half-heartedly at her before deciding that he probably just needs more practice before he can see the fireworks. (<em>'i love you, logan' '...i love you too.'<em>)

x

As the Super Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood, Carlos knows that he and James should go to the other parties that are starting to pop up around the Palmwoods. James says it's practice for their parties, but Carlos knows that James just wants to scope out the girls and knock back a few beers without Logan tagging along and telling him them that it's a bad idea (_'that is the worst plan you guys have ever had'_). Carlos understands and stands by the snack table all night, downing a few glasses of punch that doesn't taste quite right.

x

He's actually ready to go home when Logan shows up to drag them off and to show his appreciation, he gives Logan a quick peck on the lips before James rushes up and rakes his eyes over the scene (_'shit. i think he drank the spiked punch. he'll regret that in the morning.'_)

x

Sometimes, really more often than he would care to admit, Logan thinks back on the kiss with Carlos. He tells himself over and over that it was nothing more than a drunken slip-up. There's a part of him that thinks that there were fireworks when their lips met, but there's another nagging part that swears it was only shock because he wasn't expecting it. (_'whatcha thinkin' about, logie?' 'i – uh – nothing. it's nothing.'_)

x

Carlos doesn't know why he's so jealous of Camille and Logan all of a sudden, but every time he sees them together, he has the slight urge to walk over and rip them apart. It's starting to seem like they're everywhere that he wants to be. If he's at the pool, they're at the pool. If he's in Palmwoods Park, they're in Palmwoods Park. If he tries to hide from them in the apartment, guess who's snuggling on the couch? Even though he winces at the sight of them, he's pretty sure that he's concealing his jealousy pretty well until James confronts him about it one day. (_'what makes camille so special anyways?' 'she's totally crazy about him.'_) Carlos thinks that maybe she isn't the only one.

x

Whether he wants to admit it or not, Logan's actually happy when he finds out that James and Camille kissed. He's been looking for a way to end things without hurting her feelings and he's pretty sure he's found one. He pretends that he's upset and even has a _duel _with James to make everything seem more believable. (_'96% of first relationships end in heartbreak, so it's best if we get ours out of the way now.'_)

x

Contrary to popular belief, Carlos isn't dumb. It isn't that hard for him to figure out that Sasha is an actress because, really, she isn't trying too hard to hide it. He even catches her at one point sending out an S.O.S. message to Gustavo, but he decides that a fake girlfriend is better than sitting around and pining over Logan. Of course, once he figures out that Camille and Logan are broken up, he's quick to come up with some reason to end things with Sasha. (_'actually, i don't like corndogs…' 'yeah, this isn't going to work out.__'_)

x

James drags Logan to the party in 4C with him because Carlos is grounded for failing his latest math test. (_'it'll be fun.' 'i really doubt that…' 'but you don't want me to go alone, do you? we both know i have a knack for getting into loads of trouble.'_) Logan's never been much of a party person (_'there's no reason to party when there's no reason to celebrate…' 'there's always_ _a reason to celebrate!')_, so he spends the entire party leaning up against the wall and checking his watch every few minutes. He doesn't want to be here at all and there's a voice in the back of his head that's telling him to leave, but a quick glance to the dance floor tells him that James is much too wasted to leave alone, so he just has to wait it out.

x

Carlos is sitting on the couch when Logan and James get home. James has one arm wrapped around Logan's waist and a huge smile on his face. Carlos glances up from whatever show he's watching right as James presses a soft kiss to the top of Logan's head before stumbling off to go take a shower. (_'guess you guys had a lot of _fun _tonight.' 'what's that supposed to mean?' 'if you guys are gonna fuck, do it in you and kendall's room. and be quiet because i really don't want to hear it.'_)

x

Logan doesn't understand why Carlos was so rude to him when he walked in the door, but it has him pretty fired up. Fired up enough that when he takes off his shoe, he can't think of anything better to do than throw it at the wall, which wakes Kendall up out of a dead sleep. And of course, Kendall _has _to know everything. (_'when are you guys just going to get over all of this and realize that you're in love with each other?' 'we're not–' 'whatever you say…'_)

x

The only reason Carlos apologizes to Logan is because Kendall makes him. (_'i'm just gonna pretend that i don't know what's going on between you two because you'll pretend it's not true, but you really need to tell him you're sorry for being such a jackass to him last night.'_) Carlos doesn't fully understand what he means by that, but the soft smile that Logan gives him when he apologizes makes his heart skip a beat, so the confusion doesn't bother him that much.

x

Things never would have worked out if Kendall and James hadn't gotten involved. (_'they'll never admit it.' 'they will if we force them to.' 'do i smell plan?'_) Sure, locking them in Carlos and James' room together until they talked things through wasn't the most original plan they'd had, but they were sure it would work. (_'and you're not coming out until you settle thing__s.'_)

x

Carlos pounded on the door to no avail. Logan sighed. (_'i have a date with camille today! come on, guys!' 'you know, not everything is about her.' 'what is your problem lately?' 'my problem? you're the one with the problem!'_)

They're not sure who throws the first punch, but before they know it, they're rolling on the floor and hitting each other. Somehow, Carlos ends up on top and stops swinging. He looks at Logan for a few seconds before slamming their lips together.

And Logan's sure that he sees fireworks this time.

x

Kendall and James don't really know about the kiss, but Mrs. Knight comes home and makes them free Logan and Carlos. (_'but mom!' 'no buts.'_)

x

Almost as suddenly as the kiss, they start holding hands down by the pool, in Palmwoods park and even when they're sitting around the house. They start whispering things in each other's ears and exchanging secret smiles that no one else understands. They're pretty sure that it's perfect. (_'i love you, logie.' 'i love you, carlos. always have.'_)


End file.
